Worlds Collide
by Kitsune94
Summary: Dark x Other Character. Yusuke tries to confess his love for Dark but something holds Dark back; a troubled past. Other chapters include Other characters x anime or book characters. Only a hint of lemon but to be safe, rated M. please R&R.


**Chapter 1**

**Unanswered Questions**

"Dark! Hey, Dark!" Yusuke Uotani, the resident spiky red head called from across the senior square to the tall, purple haired boy. "Hey, Wait Up!" Dark turned to see his red haired friend Yusuke beaming up at him. "Hey, Yusuke. What's up?"

"Ah, nothing much." Yusuke said, smiling up at Dark. "Um… I… err was just… uh, wondering… if we could maybe…" Yusuke looked at his at his tatted shoes and twiddled his thumbs. _I sound like a wreck! _He thought. "If you maybe wanted to—"

"Hey, Dark, bro!" Yusuke was interrupted by Kouga, shouting to Dark from the door to Mr. Hayes' science classroom. "Okay! Coming!" He called back to Kouga and Inuyasha, both waiting patiently by the door. "Look, sorry, Yusuke. Could we talk after school?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." Yusuke answered while lightly smiling. "See you then!" Yusuke watched as Dark ran to his class, waving at his little friend. Once the taller boy shuffled into the classroom and closed the door, Yusuke turned and sighed. _Another failure._ He thought. _Will I ever have to courage to ask him to the formal?_

"YU-YU!" Yusuke looked up from his shoes to see his friend Nami Kaede skipping up the stairs. "HEY! How'd it go with Dark? You ask him yet?" Nami ran over to Yusuke, spouting unintelligible questions at him. Yusuke sighed.

"Nami, really, CALM DOWN. No, I didn't ask him and I don't think I'll try again. It's easy to see he's not into me." Yusuke smiled up at Nami, trying his best not to look miserable. _Don't you dare cry, Yusuke!_

"Awww! It's okay! You can ask him after school. I know he likes you. And… if he doesn't…. I'll make sure he never likes anyone ever again." Nami cracked her knuckles and glanced towards Dark's science room, her eye's narrow. "Besides, there are heaps of cute guys at TIGS. And all the cute ones are gay too! What about Shuichi or maybe Haru? They're all single." Nami counted the guys on her fingers, trying to help Yusuke out.

"Hey, you guys! Come with me!" Nami and Yusuke turned towards the stairs to see their friend Begosha Setsu (but everyone calls her Gosh) leaning against the railing, catching her breath. "Ed and Roy are down in H-Block, fighting."

"What's new?" Yusuke said then smiled up at Nami. She laughed. "Lets go watch! Come on Yu-Yu! We've got a free period so, why not, right?" Nami called for Yusuke as she started to walk towards the stairs. Her eyes were sparkling; something mischievous was up her sleave for sure.

"What are you planning?" Yusuke asked sceptically. "Nothing, nothing. Would poor, innocent Nami plan anything petty and evil?" Nami put on her best innocent face but even the most gullible fool in the world would know she was lying. "Just come on! Silly little Yu-Yu!" Nami grabbed Yusuke's hand and, besides his many protests and curses, she pulled him all the way to the bottom section of the school anyway.



"Don't call me small, 'Blacky'!"

"Don't call me 'Blacky', shortie!"

Nami, Gosh and Yusuke entered the English Block (also known as H-Block) to the scene of Edward Elric and Roy Mustang engaging it what seemed to be a violent and loud display of manly-ness. Yusuke gasped as Roy swung a punch at the blonde's nose but missed, only to receive to hard kick to the abdomen.

"Should we maybe stop them?" Yusuke asked weakly. "We don't want them to hurt each other, do we?"

"No way are we stopping them. If we do, my plan might not work." Nami smiled deviously at the too squabbling teens.

"Hey! You said you didn't have a plan!" Yusuke jumped back from Nami and pointed his finger at her, an angry but also humorous look on his face.

"I lied." Nami laughed at Yusuke, scratching her head. "Now were is –" Nami was interrupted by some grunts, some _ouch'_s and some _Watch it'_s. "Ah, here she is!" Nami looked to the crowd and as a couple standing watching the fight between Ed and Roy, she smiled.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIIII!!" Was the voice that escaped the lips of the long red haired, petite but strong (and loud) Shisei Kaname. "Hi, Ne-Chan!" Shisei called to Nami, walking away from her the groaning of the couple she had jumped through to get to her best friend.

"Hey, Shi!" Nami called to the small red haired girl skipping towards her. "I gotta plan. You ready?" Shi nodded as Nami whispered into her ear. With Shi in on the secret plan too, herself and Nami smiled deviously together.

"Okay! Wish us luck guys and watch Edo and Roy-ey closely." Nami smiled, once again, at Gosh and Yusuke then disappeared into the crowd with Shi.

"What have I done, Yu-Yu?" Gosh asked her companion, a blank expression on her face. Yusuke sighed.

"Unchanged the beast, it seems." Yusuke retorted to Gosh, equally as blank but twice as confused. "Well, let's go watch, then." Yusuke pulled Gosh lightly to the front of the crowd and together watched the events unfold.

"That's it, say goodbye to your prize winning face, charcoal!" Ed shouted at Roy, oblivious to the fact that a certain small red-head was sneaking up behind him.

"Try and hit me, if you can reach me, Shortie but know that all I have to do is step down and you're gone." Roy mocked Ed, lifting his right leg in preparation to strike the smaller boy. But Roy too, was blatantly unaware of a tall brown haired girl standing behind him.

As both boys's leaned in to strike, Nami yelled as loud as she could and both girls simultaneously pushed the squabbling pair together. Roy's leg faulted and he started to fall but landed once again. Edwards arm flailed from the force of the impact but regathered himself and attempted to pull his arm back towards his body.

But the body his arm came in contact was not his own but of the raven haired teenagers standing in front of him. And Roy's leg landed back on the ground but not with his other leg; with the legs of the boy in front of him.

Roy pushed himself forward as to attempt to stand properly but was caught with a quiet moan escaping Edward's lips. He was pushing into the blonde boy's crotch.

Edward was surprised by the sudden action by his counterpart that's he attempted to grab Roy's back to pull him away. But Ed's hand was not positioned on Roy's back, but on his backside. _Shit! _He thought. _I just groped Roy!_ Edward looked down at his feet but looked twice when he saw a bulge appearing in Roy's pants. Ed glanced away only to realise that he too was becoming hard beneath his school shorts.

Ed stepped away but was caught again by Roy who pulled him in to a steamy kiss. Ed resisted at first but gave in when the taller boy bit his bottom lip and gazed into his eyes. Edward rolled his eyes in pleasure and pulled himself back into Roy.

The two lost themselves within each other; their hand exploring each other's bodies; their tongues exploring each others mouths. The kiss was broken by the sound of applause and wolf whistles, resonating from the crowd that had gathered around the boy's.

Both Ed and Roy blushed crimson and stepped away from each other. They laughed weakly and after a few minutes of congratulations, walked quickly away to escape the thunderous applause, _Woot's!_ And _Eww's! _ Yusuke pushed himself through the crowd to confront the two girls, giggling and hugging each other.

"Yu-Yu! How awesome was that?" Shi exclaimed embracing Yusuke in a hug. "You like our style?" Nami faced Yusuke and hugged him also. "Did you see their faces? Priceless!"

"GET YOUR ED X ROY YAOI PICTURES HERE!!! ONLY $5 A PICTURE!!!" The group of friends turned to see Tetsu Ten-Ten shouting out her slogan and Tai Kimme frantically printing pictures from a digital camera and a portable printer. Yusuke sighed and walked up to the girl's that were now flaunting their new found wealth of pictures and money.

"What are you guys doing?" Yusuke asked with a stern face.

"Oh, hi, Yu-Yu! Well, selling Yaoi, of course. You know how much money is too be made? We have made $50 in 5 minutes! MINUTES! Amazing!" Tetsu talked to her friend but was distracted by the money being handed to her and the pictures she was snatching from Tai's portable printer.

"I'll take 2 pictures!" Yusuke turned to see Nami flailing her arm towards Tetsu, then digging into her pocket, presumably for her wallet.

"I'll take 1 pwease, Tetsu!" Shisei jumped in front of Erin, shoved $5 into her bra and snatched a picture from Tai. Nami did the same, and then went to sit with Shi, ogling over "the hottest of Edo and Roy!" Yusuke sighed.

Yu-Yu trudged over and sat with his best friend, his adopted sister basically, Azu. Real name Azume Niwa but she liked to be called Azu.

"Hey, Yu. How are you?" She asked her spiky haired friend, moving over on the bench to give him room. She stared at the ground and didn't make eye contact with Yusuke.

"Um, I'm okay, I guess. How are you? You sound a bit melancholy." Yusuke asked Azu. Azu was slightly taller than Yu, had short sandy brown hair to her neck and was very conservative. "You have been a bit down lately. What's up?"

"Um… Well… Jacob kinda…" Azu sorted through her words slowly but Yu got the tune of what she was about to say. "He sorta, well… Jacob dumped me." Azu dropped her head into Yusuke's lap and sobbed, tears gliding down his leg. Yusuke pulled Azu closer to him in a big bear hug.

"It's okay, Az. I did tell you that you should never date a werewolf but that's not the point." Yusuke smiled down at Azu, hoping he could erase her hurt. Jacob Black was the leader of The Year Ten Dogs: the communities group of werewolves. A mean bunch that Yu didn't get along with but Azu did. Azu and Jacob had been steadily dating for almost 3 years until a new student, Bella, transferred to their school 4 months ago.

"It'll be okay. Would you like us to bash him up for you?" Yusuke looked down at Azu as she raised her head; her eyes looked into his, puffy and swollen from crying but beautiful all the same. _If I was straight or she was a guy, I would totally steal her for my very own._

"You'd do that? For me?" Azu smiled up at Yu. _I'm so lucky._

"Of course, silly. Just wait till Nami and Shi hear. They're gunna go crazy, and Inuyasha, Kouga and Dark. We all love you so much." Yusuke pulled Azu into another hug, then picked her up off the bench and set her on her feet. "Let's go find the group." Yusuke led the way to the group of friends. It was quite a bit easier to navigate through the crowd, with most broken off in sections, admiring their new found love for Yaoi.

Yusuke found their group of friends easily and left no time to hatch a plan to hunt down the hunters. "Okay, gang! Heres the deal: Jacob cheated on Azu for that bitch Bella so we're gunna make sure he can't cheat on anyone again. Got it?" Yu spoke to the gang firmly but friendly.

"Woot! Engage Operation: Black-out!" Nami stood up and shouted. The entire crowd of Yaoi fans went silent. "But… you know… Jacob BLACK…. Black-OUT…." Nami flourished her arms in exasperation. "It's a good name!"

"Okay, just no. For future reference, lets not leave the Operation name calling up to Namikins, okay?" Gosh was the first to speak after the awkward silence. Everyone nodded and Nami sat down, mumbling something about "ungrateful fools" and "it was a good name…".

"Whatever. Let's just go and find Inu, Ko and Darkie." Shisei stood up and took charge. She, of course, referred to the inseparable trio: Inuyasha the half dog-demon, Kouga the wolf-demon and Dark the, well, Dark Angel.

"Hey, wait. Can you guys do this without me and Dark? I kinda gotta speak to him about the, you know, formal and all?" Yusuke broke away from Azu and crossed his arms around his chest. "I'm sorry, Az!"

"That's okay, Yu-Yu!" Azu smiled at Yu, gave him a hug and walked off with the rest of his friends, waving goodbye. _Just gotta do it, I suppose. Jesus, what will I say?_



"Hey, Dark." Yusuke called to Dark, running towards the library stairs were Dark was waiting. "Thanks for waiting here." Yusuke jumped up the stairs to meet Dark. He felt like greeting Dark with a casual kiss n the cheek but something in his head told him that was a bad idea.

"Hey bro." Dark pulled Yusuke up the last stair and gave him a casual friendly hug. Yusuke blushed as he felt Dark brush against him. "So, what did you wanna ask me, Yu?" Yusuke turned away and blushed. _He called me by my pet name!_

"Um, well..." Yusuke started to stutter and falter but picked up the courage to continue coherently. "I wanted to know how you felt about me!" Yu manage to complete the sentence but, in the end, he shouted it instead of asking the question. Yusuke closed his eyes and turned his head away from his older crush. He felt his face grow hot and red. _I'm such an idiot. What AM I doing?_

"Um…" Dark chuckled to himself. "In what way do you mean? How do you feel about me, then?" Dark was confused and was curious about the shorter boy's blushing face.

Yusuke sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, Dark, I like you. A lot. And more than just a friend. And I was wondering how you felt about me." Yusuke spoke the words as calming as he could, trying not to burst into tears and running away.

"Well, I do like you, Yusuke." This made Yu look back up into Dark's eyes. "A lot as well. More than normal." Dark started to blush himself, finding himself uneasy in the presence of Yu-Yu. Yusuke felt a light turn on himself. _He likes me too!!_ "But-" That word broke Yu from his trance of happiness and back into the real world. "-I don't want be in a relationship together at the moment. I don't think I'm ready. I'm sorry." Dark patted Yusuke on the shoulder and walked back down the stairs, away from a heart-broken Yu-Yu. "I'm sorry." Dark whispered as he trudged away across the school into the parking lot.

Yusuke stood alone at the top of the stairs, looking towards the horizon. A tear collected in his eye and fell to ground. Another fell and joined the first. And another. And another, until tear after tear fell down Yu's face and onto the ground. Yusuke dropped to the ground and held himself in the foetal, rocking backwards and forwards in contrast to the empty playground.



Dark sat in his room, in the darkest, most lonely corner. _I was so cold to him. I want to be with him; more than anything. But I can't, not again. Never again._ Dark slowly stood from his cross-legged position on the floor to his king sized bed waiting in the middle of the room for him. He pulled himself under the violet purple sheets, letting them become him. One with the sheets. Warm and complete.

But still, he felt tears fall from his lavender eyes, soaking his warm blankets. _Too many memories. I can't remember. I won't! _Dark reached under his pillow and pulled out a small, compact pocket knife. One he was too familiar with. He pulled his arm out from his velvet haven and placed the delicate knife over his arm. He looked at his arm; scars left from burns, cuts, bruises and needles covered his limb from wrist to shoulder.

Dark pushed down with the knife until he felt blood ooze from the cut, then he brought the knife across towards his body. "I'll never remember." He whispered to himself. He positioned the knife again, pushed down and sliced across his flesh, feeling the blood flow from his arm and wrist onto his bed sheets. He repeated again; "I'll never remember." And he kept his routine, embedding cut after cut into his pale scared skin, all the while chanting, as if a mantra, "I'll never remember, I'll never remember, I'll never remember, I'll never remember, I'll never remember…"

He cut himself until he felt drowsy and could not continue. He reached with his right arm to his bedside dresser and pulled two long bandages and some detol from the top drawer. He sat up in his bed and held his bloody left arm over the ground. He poured the detol over the new wounds and let the blood flow onto his hazel wood floors. Once the blood was drained, he fell back into his velvet sheets and slowly wound the bandages around his arm.

He finished the process and let his head fall into his soft violet pillow, letting either death or sleep, he didn't know which; embrace him with its icy claws. He closed his eyes and fell into his slumber but not without his mantra resonating in his mind.

_I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember, I will never remember……………………_



Yusuke woke the next morning to the sound of frying bacon and flipping of pancakes. He smiled as the smell of his mother's legendary choc-chip pancakes floated up the stairs from the kitchen below. He stuck his legs out of his bed and dropped to floor. He walked over to his mirror to clean his face and brush but was met by dark, brown puffy eyes. _Oh, that's right. I was crying yesterday… Dark, he was so cold. I mean, he says he likes me too but can't be in a relationship! I'm gunna confront him today!_

"Yu-Yu! Get your arse down here! Breakfasts ready!" Yusuke was awoken from his musings by his older sister, Arisa, calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Arisa! Language, please!" Yusuke heard squabbling between his mother and Arisa while Yusuke hastily pulled his uniform on and ran downstairs. "And I told: don't hang out with that gang- Oh, Yu-Yu! You have to be at school early today. You've got tae kwon doe at…" Mrs. Uotani checked her watch and giggled. "Well, 5 minutes ago!"

"_Kuso!" _Yusuke swore in Japanese and grabbed up his bag and swiped a pancake from his sister's plate. "_Sayonara, ha-ha. Ne-san, gaakou wo mimashou._" With his goodbyes, Yu ran to his garage, grabbed his bike and sped away to school.



Yusuke ran into the IGC and stood at attention on the edge of the training mats. He bowed towards his sensei, Mr. Hanajima, and muttered his sorry. "_Gomene-sai, sensei. Tae Kwon Doe wa renshou wo shimasuka?" _Yusuke asked Hanajima-sensei. _He's gunna be so pissed I'm late._

"_Hai, Yusuke-kun. Renshou shimasu." _Mr. Hanajima bowed at Yu then turned back to instructing his class. Yusuke ran into the change room, pulled on his uniform, tied his black belt on and ran back outside to start practice. He was greeted by another of his friends, Saki Hanajima, daughter of his Martial Arts teachers and a martial arts prodigy as well, not to mention a real life physcic.

"Hana! It's great to see you! How was the TKD (Tae Kwon Doe) championship?" Yusuke embraced Saki in a hug and held her shoulders.

"It was good. I won, once again. I'm sorry it didn't go well with Dark. Would you like me to #$& him with electric shocks?" Saki kept a blank and expressionless face while she threatened Dark, at least indirectly. Yusuke didn't know what to say. He waved his hands in disapproval at Hana.

"No, no, Hana. It's okay. I'll deal with it." Yusuke said. _It's kinda freaky she new about it. If she know's about this- -_

"What else could she know?" Saki finished Yu's thought and smiled to herself. "Come on. We have practice to do." Saki grasped Yusuke's arm and led him onto the blue, foam training mats. "Think fast." Hana whispered slowly but moved faster than Yusuke could see. She slipped her leg behind his knee and pulled forward, forcing him to loose his balance. She then struck him in the chest and Yusuke fell to the floor.

"Oww." Yusuke groaned as he stood again and faced Hana, her lips in a partial smile. Yusuke grinned at Hana and took a step forward. Hana tried to overbalance Yu but sidestepped her attempt. He then placed a hand on her back and on her stomach, pushed and Hana fell on her back.

"Very well done but we must be leaving." Saki stood up and walked over into the change rooms. Yusuke stood dumbstruck on the mats. Heard the bell ring and understood what Hana was talking about. "Ah, I see." Yu giggled to himself and went off to get changed.

_Okay, Wednesday, First and second period is maths. Oh. Maths. With Dark. _Yusuke froze when he realised he would have to endure an hour and a half of math with Dark sitting next to him. _I feel sick already but my grades can't suffer because my heart does. _Yusuke picked up his bag and walked out of the changerooms and too his locker.

_I sound so sappy. Pull yourself, Yu. You've gotta go deal with Dark._



Yusuke entered his Math class to see his friends; Shi and Gosh smiled and wave up at him. Yu waved back and made the motion to wave to his other friend Yuko Kusukabe but she didn't wave back. Yusuke frowned and went to sit with Dark. _Here I go._

"Hey, Dark." Yusuke tried to sound as pleasant as possible but he new his words came out hostile. The only response he got from the violet eyed boy was a low grunt that seemed to resemble 'Hi' but Yu couldn't really tell.

"Okay, Class. Settle down." Mrs. Troani began, placing an overhead on the projector and turning it on. "Today, We will be studying algebra, so pay attention amd open your books. I want all of this written down." Mrs. Troani began her lesson and Yusuke obediently wrote his work down, trying to concentrate on _a b c_ rather than who was sitting next to him.

Every now-and-again, Yusuke would glance over at Dark to see if he was working. In most he would be, but about the sixth or seventh time Yu checked him out, he noticed that his work was blotching. Yusuke looked from Dark's book to his face and saw that tears were falling from his face.

"Eh, Dark." Yusuke began quietly, as not to disturb the silent classroom, "What's wrong? If its about yesterday, I'm sorry—" Yusuke was interrupted as Dark stood and walked out of the classroom and down the stairs.

"Mr. Mousy! Where are you going?" Mrs. Troani called after Dark but her efforts seemed to be of waste. "Mr. Uotani, go and see what is upsetting our Mr. Mousy." Mrs. Troani looked over to Yusuke and gave him permission to chasse after his crush.

"My pleasure, ma'am." Yusuke stood and bowed to his teacher then walked briskly out of the classroom and followed Dark down the stairs. He jumped the stairs in each group of stairs until he reached the bottom then ran into the senior square to confront. "What are doing? You can't just walk out of class!"

"Just leave me alone, Yu. I can't deal with you right now." Dark turned away from Yusuke, in an attempt to hide his tears but Yu could see each one fall to the ground. "I do, in truth, really like you Yu-Yu. But I can't. I can't be with you. It will-" Dark sobbed quietly to himself and continued. "-Make me remember. Remember what happened. I don't think I could do that. I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

The wind picked up and blew Dark's purple hair across his face. Yusuke walked towards dark and placed a hand on the slightly taller boy's shoulder. "Tell me what happened. I want to understand. I want to know what's wrong. I want to help you. I need you, even if you can't have me." Yusuke pulled Dark's arm into his chest and held it.

"I can't. Not yet." Dark pulled his arm away and tried to walk away. The wind blew blossoms across the square and one tangled itself in Dark's violet, smooth hair. "Wait." Yusuke called softly. Dark stopped walking and waited. Yu reached up and pulled the blossom from his hair. He held the flower between his thumb and forefinger, then tucked it behind his ear and started to walk back to class.

Dark turned quickly, grabbed Yusuke's wrist and pulled him into himself. He placed his arms around Yu and held them there. Yusuke was shocked at first, Dark holding him, but he lost in confusion and placed his arms around the melancholy boy. Yu felt tears fall from Dark's cheeks and collect in Yu's sleaves. He held his love tighter.

Dark dropped his head onto Yusuke's should and started to cry harder. Yu felt D's pain and cried himself, his tears falling to the ground. The wind carried the blossoms to their feet and blossoms carried away their tears. The both stood there, in the middle of the square, crying in each others arms; crying until they couldn't cry anymore, which, for Dark, was never. And Yu cried as long as Dark would.



Yuki Sohma liked books; books about gardening mainly. And if he wasn't fighting with his 'annoying' cousin Kyo, he spent his time either gardening, reading about garden or planning what he should plant in his garden. Today, was Friday and it was raining outside so Yuki had decided to come into the nice, warm library and borrow a few gardening books. Yuki ventured away from the computers and towards the books when he spied Yusuke Uotani sitting alone in the corner, reading a manga._Hmm, strange. Master. Uotani has many friends so why sit alone in the library reading by himself? Normally Miss Azume would at least accompany him._ Yuki, now intrigued by the red head that was sitting alone, walked over to greet him. "Good Afternoon, Master Uotani." Yuki stood over Yusuke smiling.

"Hi, Yuki." Yusuke retorted without looking up from his manga. "What would you like?" Yusuke sounded dreary, detached from his normal, cheerful, energetic self. The boy sounded melancholy and depressed, definitely not like himself.

"Oh, no, nothing. I was just wondering what you are reading. Would you recommend it?" Yuki questioned Yusuke, trying his hardest not to sound like he was prying, even though he was.

"Oh, just 'Loveless'. Not sure you'd like it. Have you asked Yuko out yet? It's pretty obvious that she likes you and you seem to too." Yusuke looked up from his book and gave Yuki a half hearted smile.

"Oh, Yuko? What makes you say I like her?" Yuki felt heat rise into his face and tried not to go red.

"You're kidding, right?" Yusuke scoffed. "Hello? I mentioned her lightly and you're bright red." Yusuke laughed at poor Yuki's dilemma and found enjoyment as the silver haired boy's face went from rosy to beetroot red.

Yuki dropped his head and sighed. "That obvious, huh? Well, the answer is no, I haven't asked her to the formal. I haven't puckered up the courage to ask yet. Oh! I just remembered. Mr Mousy told me to tell you that he wants to speak with you." Yuki smiled at Yusuke but his smile fell when he saw Yusuke tear out the page he was turning in his manga.

"Well, you can tell _Mr. Mousy_ that if he wishes to speak with me, I'll be waiting in here. Tell him that." Yusuke retorted to Yuki, his voice layered with ice and cold; even after the depressive encounter two days previous, Dark still refused to tell Yusuke why he couldn't be with him. Yusuke felt a tear fall down his face and turned his head away from Yuki, as to hide his true feelings. Yuki felt that it was his cue to leave.

"Um, Okay. I'll tell him that. I best be leaving, though. See you round, Yusuke." Yuki stood and waved good bye to Yusuke but all he got in return was a brief wave of a hand. Yuki sighed, turned and walked out of the library. _I think Miss Uotani should know about what's happening to her brother. Now if I could only find Arisa…_



Arisa was sitting on the steps opposite the library (the same place Dark coldly rejected Yusuke) with a good bunch of people. With her sat her best friends Tohru Honda, Saki and of course Nami Kaede. Also there was Shisei, Tai, Azume, Tetsu, Gosh, Kyo Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kuchi Metsu and Teku Ayame (a.k.a. 'Chibo'). And today, Shuichi Shindou and Hiro Nakano decided to 'jam' with the odd bunch of friends

Yuki walked briskly over to steps to speak with Arisa and Nami. "Miss Uotani, I think you shoud go and speak with your brother!" Yuki called over the din. The group became quiet at the mention of Yusuke, with various '_Whats wrong with Yu-Yu?_'s and _'Wheres Yusukikins?'_s.

"Why, Sohma? What's up with Yu?" Arisa looked up from her of Rich Man, Poor Man with Nami, Tohru and Hana to listen to Yuki speak. "Is he in trouble? Spit it out!" Arisa was getting impatient.

"I'm not quite sure to be exact. He's not himself, something about Dark." Yuki offered an explanation and Arisa's eyes snapped to attention when she heard the name of a certain purple haired teenager. Arisa stood up, threw her cards down and jumped over the group of people gathering. She patted Yuki on the shoulder to say _Thanks_ then half walked; half ran to the library to see her brother.

Arisa walked into the library and immediately spied her brother sitting alone in the corner with his head in his lap, crying. She walked over, sat with her brother and embraced him in a sisterly, solemn hug. "What did he do, Yu-Yu? Did he hurt you? Reject you? What?" Arisa could feel the younger boys tears soak into her jumper. She could feel his pain every time a tear fell on her.

"He didn't do any of that." Yusuke tried his hardest to sound coherent. "Well, he did reject me. But he said that he liked me too but he couldn't. He said he wasn't ready. What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke erupted into sobs again and his head fell into Arisa's lap.

"You don't know about Krad?" Yusuke looked up at his sister, a confused expression on his face. _Who the hell is Krad?_ Yusuke thought to himself. "You really don't know. I think you need to ask Dark about him. I don't know the whole story—"

"Hey." Dark sat down next to Arisa, ignoring her glare. "Could I talk to Yusuke, please, Uo?" Dark look ay Arisa with pleading eyes. "Okay…" Arisa answered. "But I see one tears fall down my brother's face, I'll rip out your tear ducts with my teeth, got it?"

"Okay, okay." Dark waved off Arisa. Arisa stood slowly and suspiciously but walked away from her brother and his crush and out of the library. "Look, Yusuke, I'm so sorry. I really want to be with—" Dark was interrupting by Yusuke slapping him all the force he had in him. Dark placed his hand to face and blood dripped onto his fingers. He looked back at Yusuke but he didn't see little Yusuke, the one person he thought could understand him and be with him. No, he saw someone different, someone that looked like his Yu but it wasn't him. His eyes were red from tears and bored into Dark's, glowing with anger.

"Don't tell me you want me or you wish you could be with me!" Yusuke spat at Dark. "If you did, then you would be with me! But no! You find it funnier to watch me suffer! What do you gain by _lying_ to me!?" Yusuke was shouting but, thankfully, there was no one else in the library.

Dark took the verbal abuse, taking what he was saying to heart. He _did_ feel bad about this whole thing. He _did_ want to be with his little Yu-Yu, his friend he held when people teased him. His friend he played Xbox together on a rainy Saturday night. He wanted Yusuke so badly but not at the cost of what happened last time.

"Answer me! Answer my questions!" Yusuke felt tears building in his eyes again but he held them back. "If you won't answer those, then answer this: Who is Krad and what happened between you too?" Yusuke could see he had struck a nerve as Dark gripped the carpet beneath his hands

"Krad… No one has mentioned him in a long time. He's someone I try to forget but I never can. He meant the world to me and when I lost him, I lost myself. See what I have become." Dark pulled his jumper off and moved closer to Yusuke.

_Bandages…?_ Yusuke queried in his mind but left the question in his head only. Dark slowly unwound the bandages, wincing throughout the process. With the bandages on both arms removed, Yusuke gasped at what Dark had done to his beautiful skin. Cuts, bruises, burn and needle pricks stretched from his wrist to his shoulder blade. Yusuke looked over to Dark's left arm and noticed that there were fresh cuts, probably 2 or 3 days old. _We had our first talk 3 days ago._

"Dark…" Yusuke struggled for words. "This is awful. Why would you put yourself through this? Krad?" Yusuke stroked the fresh cuts on Dark's arm but stopped when he saw his companion was wincing with pain. He pulled his hand away but Dark snatched it back held it in is own.

"Krad was my…everything. He was my all. But he was taken from me. Do you really want to know what happened?" Yusuke nodded solemnly. "Okay. It was about 8 months ago."

_**About Eight Months Ago**_

"Oh, _Krad!_" Dark screamed as he felt Krad entering him. Krad was the kind of person that your mother would warn you against but you would chase after him all the same. "_God,_ That felt good! Again!" Dark managed to squeeze the words out but he wasn't sure if they made sense. He was sweating; he could feel the beads of perspiration fall from his face, neck, chest, everywhere, into the velvet sheets of his kind bed.

"Ah!" Krad chuckled. "The boy wants more. Who am I do deny him?" Krad removed himself from his companion and force himself back in. "_Ah!"_ Dark screamed from beneath the blonde headed 18 years old. Krad removed himself again and Dark gripped the sheets around him to prepare himself. And once again, Krad forced his pulsating member inside Dark. "Say my name, as I enter you." Krad panted out.

Dark nodded quickly and braced himself. Krad entered him for the fourth time and Dark did as instructed: "_Krad!"_ Dark's voice resonated through his loft and the older boy grinned. He pulled himself out and pushed back in; And again; And again; And again until he had built up a steady rhythm.

For the next 2 hours or 2 days (Dark couldn't tell), the only word that escaped his lips was the name of the person he loved: _Krad._



Dark woke up to the sound of running water, his shower. He lay in his bed. _God, that was incredible_. He thought to himself. He moved under the sheets and realised that he, and the bed, were covered in sweat, dirt and his own, and Krad's, seed. Dark blushed then pulled off the sheets and slid out of bed. _Fuck! My back!_ Dark fell to his knee's clutching his back (and backside).

"Sore?" Krad asked Dark as he walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around him; around his waist. Krad wrung out his long blonde hair over a basin on Dark's dresser. Dark nodded, standing up. "Sorry. Next time, you can be on top." Krad winked at Dark and walked over to a chair in the corner, were his clothes lay.

"I'm gunna take a shower, 'kay?" Dark asked Krad who smiled and nodded. Dark limped into the bathroom and turned the taps for the shower on. He pulled off his soiled shirt and his triquetra pendant, a present from Krad. He slowly stepped into the shower and tested the water. _Perfect. _

He stood under the steamy water washed his hair. '_How'd some of that get in there?'_ he mused to himself. He picked up a washcloth from the towel rack and began wash himself. The scrubbed everywhere he could, removing as much of whatever was on him he could. He could feel the hot water run over him, cleaning him. It felt amazing; _But not as good as last night._

Dark turned off the shower, stepped out and put a towel around himself. He walked out of the bathroom to meet with the golden eyes of the person he spent the previous night with. Krad draped his arms around Dark's neck and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Dark smiled when his lover's lips made contact with his skin. He kissed Krad back on the chin then went to fetch his clothes that were scattered around the room.

"So…" Krad began, taking a seat on a cushion that was lying in a corner of the loft. "What did you think of last night? Any regrets? Any musings?" Krad spoke softly to Dark, ecstatic he got to spend a night with his "Little Darkie". Dark hid behind a pillar in his loft and dropped his towel.

"I thought it was incredible; You were incredible. But is it meant to hurt so much after?" Krad chuckled and nodded at the now clothed young purple haired teen. "Then, it was absolutely perfect." Dark walked over and sat on top of Krad, putting his arms round his neck. "So, what would you like to do today? I go back to school in a week. We've gotta make the most of it because you know, Year Ten: School Certificate. I'll have lots of homework."

"Hmmm… How about…" Krad traced Dark's cheek bones with his finger. "…We go to the markets, buy something for a picnic then spend the afternoon in the Park, under the cherry blossoms? I know they're your favourite." Dark squeaked and gave Krad a hug, then hopped out of his lap and helped him up to his feet. "Okay, let's go."

Krad picked Dark up bridal style and carried him out the door (locking it, of course) and down to the parking lot were his Toyota Camry was parked. "Why did you get a _purple_ car, Kraddy?" Dark inquired. "What colour is your hair; your eyes?" Krad answered, smiling at the teenager in his arms. Dark leaned up and kissed Krad's forehead. Krad smiled and opened the passenger door to his car. "In you pop." He whispered as he lowered Dark into the seat.

Krad walked round the other side of the car and hopped in. "Okay, lets go!"



"Okay, so all we need now is a picnic rug, I think." Dark said to Krad, holding up his fingers, counting what they had, and still needed, for their picnic in the Park. "I think we can get one there." Dark said, pointing to a wooden stall that housed scarves, blankets, towels, rugs and quilts.

"Okaies." Krad smiled at Dark. "You wait here, on the bench." Krad set the shopping down on a nearby bench, kissed Dark on the cheek then briskly walked over to the stall Dark mentioned. Dark smiled and sat himself down on the bench with the shopping. Dark reached into a brown paper bag and pulled out an apple. _I'm so happy._

Little did Dark or Krad know but they were being watched by a group of large boys. Boys going into Year Ten. They were even big enough to be werewolves. Dark bit happily into his apple as he watched Krad pick out a blanket and give the market person the money he owed. Krad waved the blanket at Dark and Dark gave it the thumbs up: Large, purple, pink and blue tartan, with a pentacle embroidered in the centre.

But as Krad started to walk back towards Dark, he was confronted by the large, mean looking boys. Dark couldn't hear what they were saying but he decided it wasn't good. He placed his apple back in the bag and stood to see what was happening between the boys and Krad.

Dark started to walk but froze when he saw the biggest boy take a metal pipe out of his backpack and struck Krad in the chest with it. Dark freaked out and ran towards his blonde headed lover but was halted when one of the boys turned and back-hand slapped him across the face.

Dark regained his poise and confronted the person who attacked. He raised his hands defensively but could see from the side of his eyes that the group of boys were pounding Krad with bars, chains and baseball bats. Dark felt tears fall down his face. The teen who slapped him tried to punch Dark but Dark dodged, grabbed the larger boys arm and threw him over his shoulder.

Two of the other boy broke away from their assault on Krad to assist their comrade. One had a chain; the other a bat. The boy with the chain threw the chain at Dark but Dark grabbed the chain, yanked it off the boy and flung it back, hitting the boy square in the face and rendering him unconscious. The second boy stepped forward to strike but Dark ducked and threw the chain around his feet and pulled, pulling the feet from under his attacker.

With three down and three to go, Dark thought he had a good chance until he say Krad. His Krad. He was a mess. Blood everywhere; his limbs doing things even a yoga master couldn't; and, Krad was moving. At all. Dark screamed as loud as he could and charged at the three remaining boys but was met with a baseball bat to the head. One of Dark's attackers had come back for more.

Dark fell unconscious and didn't wake until felt rain falling on his face. He woke up and immediately went to tend to Krad. He crawled to his lover and tried to wake him; he didn't wake. Dark checked his pulse; Nothing. His breath; Krad wasn't breathing. Dark fell onto Krad's lifeless body, his tears mixing with the rain and Krad's blood. Dark just lay on Krad. He wasn't sure how long he lay there. A day perhaps. Maybe two.

But it wasn't until a kind couple came and found a purple haired boy lying on top a lifeless 18 year old that Dark went home. He didn't attend Krad's funeral. He didn't visit his grave. He threw away Krad's clothes that were left in his loft. And, after that fateful day, Dark would cut, bruise or burn himself until he forgot about Krad. But Dark never forgot; the cuts, bruises and burns never stopped either.

_**Present Day**_

Dark was crying in Yusuke's lap and Yusuke had his arm draped over Dark's back. _I never knew; any of this. He hides it so _well._ I can't believe it._ "Look, Dark, I understand. It's okay. I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry." Yusuke pulled Dark tighter into a hug and let go. Dark raised himself level to Yusuke.

Dark looked into Yusuke's eyes. His war, inviting, large eyes. "This felt really good." Dark smiled at Yusuke and whipped away the tears that were collecting on his cheeks. Yusuke laughed. "I bet you had fun lying in my lap." Dark gave Yusuke a friendly punch in the shoulder and was about to tackle him, like they did when they were kids, but stopped when he gazed into Yu's eyes for the second time.

Dark put his hands around Yusuke's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Yusuke was shocked at first but let himself go. Dark's hands felt so good around his neck; his tongue felt so good against his own. Yusuke could feel Dark's heart beat as they moved closer together. Dark pushed himself into Yusuke, forcing him to lie on the ground.

Dark wasn't sure if he was ready for what he was doing but it felt so good. The stayed there; Yusuke on the ground and Dark on top, expressing their love for each other; and they would have stayed there for much longer had they not been interrupted by the flashing of Tetsu's camera and the whirring of Tai's printer.

"GET YOUR DARK X YUSUKE YAOI PICTURES HERE!!! ONLY $5 A PICTURE!!!" Tetsu, once again, was shouting her slogan, from inside library. In about 5 minutes, the library was flooded with Yaoi fan girls and even Yaoi fan boys (not mentioning any names, am I Haru? Chibo? Shuichi?). Yusuke and Dark sat in their corner blushing.

"This is _so_ embarrassing." Dark whispered to Yusuke. "I hear you." Yu whispered back.


End file.
